Untitled
by MyNameX
Summary: "Jihoon akan membunuhku, Jeon!" —Soonyoung. [Seventeen Fanfict] [SoonHoon / HoZi] [Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon / Hoshi x Woozi] Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

"Soonyoung-ah ?"

Pemuda kecil dalam gendongan punggungnya bergumam, nyaris berbisik tepat menghadap telinga. Dengan kepala jatuh, bertumpu pada pundak pemuda yang lebih tua.

Yang merasa dipanggil tersenyum, pikirnya si mungil Jihoon sudah lelap sejak tadi.

"Hmm ?" bibir mengatup Soonyoung membalas singkat. Masih menatap jalan setapak yang akan dipijaki oleh langkah kesekiannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Semua. Apapun yang ada padamu."

Pemilik nama panggung Hoshi itu menyergit, kali ini membiarkan kedua kakinya tegak; tak lagi bergerak. Pandangannya mengekor searah, pada remaja imut yang baru saja berbicara. Aroma rambut yang langsung menyeruak di sistem respirasinya menjadi candu yang tak mampu lagi ia tolak. Terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan.

Kelopak terpejam, helaan nafas dan detak jantung yang ritmis; Soonyoung merasakan, seperti semua tersampaikan pada tubuhnya. Pada mata, leher dan juga punggungnya. Remaja Lee kesayangan Kwon Soonyoung memang tertidur. Sedikit kecewa tentu, tapi leader performent unit itu tahu, Jihoon-nya pasti tengah bermimpi indah.

"Bahkan aku sendiri tidak mampu mengukur seberapa banyak aku memberikan cinta kepadamu." Terselip senyum tulus dalam tuturnya. "Itu banyak. Saaangat banyak."

Satu detik setelah akhir kalimat, sepasang lengan yang terkalung nampak mengerat. Bukan mencekik, melainkan meminta kehangatan dari kontak kulit yang tercipta. Lalu diiringi gemeresak daun yang menari bersama angin malam, suara tenang Jihoon terdengar tipis. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

A/N : Apa ini ?!

Jangan tanya. Saya juga ga tau X")


	2. Chapter 2

"Sedang membuat apa ?"

Ketika seseorang tiba-tiba datang bertanya dengan volume kecil, Jihoon tak lagi terkejut. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang ia hafal diluar kepala. "Puisi untuk pacar tercinta." jawabnya senada; tanpa intonasi yang dilebih-lebihkan.

Sebaliknya, respon yang berbeda diberikan oleh yang bertanya diawal. "Benarkah ?!" Terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah kemustahilan.

Satu remasan kertas melayang dan tepat sasaran; mendarat di dahi terbuka karena rambut poni yang terbelah. Lengkap dengan cacian ringan yang menyusul kemudian, "Ekspresimu sungguh menggelikan."

Kecewa ?

Tenang... Sudah biasa. Sepersekian sekon saja, beban perasaan itu telah menguap.

Seperti pusat gravitasi berpindah pada diri kekasihnya, menarik kedua kaki untuk melangkah; mendekat pada satu titik. Jika Jihoon adalah magnet maka dirinya adalah kepingan besi. Mereka dekat. Selalu melekat.

"Sini kulihat." Lagi-lagi keonaran kecil diberikan, kali ini merebut kertas-kertas penting dari atas meja dihadapan sang composer muda.

"YAK ! Kwon Soonyoung kembalikan !" jengkel maksimal, yang lebih pendek bangkit dari duduknya.

Senyum itu, Jihoon tahu tipe senyum busuk seorang Kwon Soonyoung. "Eits, ambil sendiri."

Satu detik setelah pernyataan 'perang', adu ketangkasan dimulai.

Tak ada yang mau menghitung berapa kali setumpuk catatan itu telah berpindah tempat. Tidak dalam jangka lebar, hanya dari tangan kanan pindah ke tangan kiri pelaku yang sama dan begitu seterusnya. Berhenti sampai obyek yang diinginkan Jihoon terangkat tinggi dalam genggaman lima jari. Ditambah seringai ambigu yang semakin sulit didefinisikan.

Keadaan memburuk ketika marah jadi prioritas. Jihoon anggap ini pelecehan. Cukup sepuluh senti rentang pucuk kepala mereka, dan sekarang Soonyoung ingin mempermainkannya. Tak sabaran, seluruh berat tubuh ia bebankan pada jemari kaki; berjinjit terpaksa. Mendongak dan meraih miliknya dengan susah payah.

Tak perlu selang waktu panjang, saat sebuah lengan menahan tengkuk diikuti ciuman yang jatuh lembut menimpa bibirnya.

Kilatan netra yang lebih tua menjadi refleksi rasa puas atas kelakuan yang diperbuat. Tersenyum tipis disela cumbunya.

Pemberontakan muncul dari penerima serangan. Tapi bukan leader Kwon namanya, jika ia tidak mampu mengunci setiap gerak dari pemuda yang bahkan tak lebih besar.

Tiba pada dasar egonya, lantas petinggi vokal unit itu menyerah.

Kalah pada rasa yang telah dibagi orang terkasih dari kontak yang dibuatnya dengan cara tidak biasa. Bukan rasa vanilla seperti es krim yang Soonyoung kecap sebelumnya, bukan pula coklat, mint, apalagi buah-buahan. Yang Jihoon tahu rasa itu adiktif, menyenangkan, dan hangat.

Final...

Ia pun membalasnya.

.

.

.

A/N : Sesungguhnya tak ada kata selesai untuk SoonHoon moment X')

MANSAE ! \\(^.^)/


	3. Chapter 3

"Manis di depan, asin dan asam di samping, papila–"

Masa promosi untuk album kedua telah usai. Beberapa waktu akan digunakan member untuk beristirahat dan utamakan kepentingan pribadi masing-masing. Hari itu ketika yang lain bercengkrama bahagia di ruang keluarga, seseorang menyendiri di meja makan; berbicara tanpa lawan. Seventeen's little giant magnae, Dino –atau panggil saja Chan supaya lebih akrab, belajar sendirian di dapur asrama.

Sendirinya tidak bertahan lama, sampai seseorang datang tanpa diundang kemudian bertanya,"Belajar apa ?" Itu leadernya dari performent unit yang bertandang; si rambut pirang bermarga Kwon.

"Ah Soonyoung-hyung. Ini bab indera perasa." jawabnya sekilas.

Tak ada yang meminta, Soonyoung menarik kursi dan mengambil duduk di seberang Chan. Pandangannya menatap ke meja, tepat pada buku yang terbuka rapi beserta catatan-catatan kecil menjadi ornamen penghias. Setiap lembar tampak penuh; lumayan berantakan. Tapi paling tidak adik termuda ini bukan menggambari lembar ilmunya dengan gambar-gambar abstrak tanpa guna.

Penggemar berat Michael Jackson itu kembali fokus; mengulang lagi hafalannya.

"Hey kau tahu, aku punya prediksi kalau lidah Jihoon total rasanya manis."

Kening Chan berkerut lantas menatap ke depan antusias. Pada hyung pengganggu yang baru saja menyatakan spekulasi ganjil dan itu telak membuatnya penasaran.

"Benarkah ?" nada bicara Chan terdengar sanksi, diiringi pula sorotan mata polos yang menuntut penjelasan.

Asumsi berbeda dari materi yang ia pelajari. Seingat remaja kelahiran sembilan puluh sembilan itu lidahnya tidak ada rasa manis seinchi pun; kecualikan jika ada eskrim atau permen yang tertinggal. Hanya saja mampu mengecap rasa manis dibagian ujung –begitu kata buku.

Disaat dua yang berbincang saling menatap, subyek pembicaraan kebetulan melintas. Jangan salahkan pendengarannya bila ia tahu nama 'Jihoon' disebut, lengkap dengan serangkaian kata penyerta yang mengada-ada dan tidak masuk akal.

Tak ingin mencampuri urusan saudaranya, Jihoon tetap masuk ke dapur tanpa menghampiri meja makan dan berjalan lurus menuju lemari es. Begitu pintu terbuka, kepalanya melongok masuk. Dalam posisi yang sama pemuda Busan itu menyinggung, "Adikmu sedang belajar. Jangan bicara ngawur dan ajari yang benar."

Suara dentingan benda pecah belah terdengar samar dari dalam mesin pendingin. Soonyoung memutar tubuhnya; menghadap orang yang terakhir berbicara. Pada badan membungkuk yang kepalanya tersembunyi dibalik pintu.

"Aku kan bilang ini dugaan. Bagaimana kalau aku uji coba ? Siapa tahu memang benar."

Belum beranjak dari tempat; minus gerak. Jihoon–

Kedip.

–merasa ada yang janggal.

Kedip.

Seperti makna lain menelusup dalam ucapan Soonyoung.

Kedip.

Tapi apa ya ?

Ked–

Maafkan impuls syaraf yang kali ini merambat lebih lamban dari biasanya. Ini bukan soal merangkai kata atau mencipta lagu. Tapi kita bicara perihal mulut Soonyoung dan segala omongan ambigunya. Wajar jika sistem kerja otak Jihoon perlu waktu untuk mencerna matang-matang.

Berbanding dengan umpatannya yang meluncur nyaris secepat daya lintas cahaya *oke ini berlebihan.

–ip "YAK ! MATI SAJA KAU MESUM !"

Botol air yang terbawa dari dalam lemari es Jihoon letakkan sekenanya. Diikuti langkah lebar-lebar juga tergesa menghampiri terdakwa. Soonyoung mengaduh, sewaktu rambut poni kebanggaannya ditarik paksa ke depan dengan ganas. Yakin kepalanya akan berkedut ria setelah ini.

"Akh! Akh!"

Jangan harap selamat sampai disini. Kekasih kecil kesayangan Kwon Soonyoung itu membawanya pergi menjauh dari meja makan. Tetap dengan cara yang sama. Sadis.

Soonyoung ya... pasrah. Memang mau bagaimana ? Sekedar mengadu lah ia dalam hati _'punya pacar satu galaknya minta dinikahin secepatnya nih'_. Tolong abaikan!

.

"Yah hyung kenapa pergi. Aku kan juga penasaran apa lidah Jihoon-hyung benar-benar manis. Kok bisa ?"

Selang beberapa menit, Chan mendengar bisikan-bisikan seperti makhluk berdosa tengah disiksa. Bukan suara dari neraka tentunya, melainkan dari arah kamar tempat terakhir hyung paling pendek menyeret hyung yang satunya tanpa belas kasihan. Lupakan istilah 'belaskasih'. Sudah lenyap dari kamus hidup Jihoon sejak puluhan detik yang lalu.

 _Bugh_

"AW !"

 _Plakk_

"AKU HANYA BERCANDA JIHOONIE !"

 _Brakk_

"AMPUUUN !"

Atmosfer mendadak gelap. Buru-buru Chan membereskan bukunya dari atas meja. Waktu belajar harus selesai lebih cepat untuk saat ini. Karena apa yang akan terdengar nanti bisa saja merusak mentalnya diam-diam. Ia hanya sedikit takut, tapi lebih baik mengambil antisipasi.

Bersama kedua tangan mendekap buku erat, bibir Chan bergumam lirih sembari menunduk khidmat. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi semoga Soonyoung-hyung baik-baik saja, Tuhan."

.

.

.

A/N : Saya ga minta banyak, minta maafnya aja, hehehe...

Salam Kenal keluarga baru~~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Jihoonie~"

Soonyoung memasukkan kepala ke dalam ruangan. Sisa leher kebawah ia tinggalkan di belakang; terhalang daun pintu hitam yang menempel kokoh pada satu sisi kusen. Ia sadar punya mata segaris; 10:10 lebih tepatnya. Sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyapu seluruh bentuk obyek. Dan tentu saja untuk melihat Jihoon-nya.

Belum mau beranjak dari posisi, remaja dua puluh tahun itu menambahkan, "Masih lama ? Ayo kita pulang."

Satu orang yang ditatap dan diajak bicara; sorot lima pasang mata yang membalasnya.

"Kami belum selesai hyung." Itu Seokmin yang menjawab.

Pemimpin performent unit itu tengah merajuk, "Hyung~ ini sudah tengah malam." pada pemuda bersurai panjang yang kemudian langsung mendapat balasan, "Soonyoungie berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil. Kau tahu kan disini bukan aku yang punya hak jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu. Atau pena ini akan melayang padamu."

Bibir Soonyoung mencebik satu senti. Dengan gerakan mendramatis ia kembali menatap orang yang memang menjadi destinasinya sejak awal.

Ah, Soonyoung bahagia akhirnya sang kekasih mungil mau membuka suara. Walaupun yaa... jawaban klise. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak ada pulang sendiri! Aku menunggumu di ruang practice dance."

Blam. –suara pintu terbanting kecil.

Jihoon hanya berdecak. Tanpa disusul komentar seperti biasanya.

"Jadi kita sampai dimana tadi ?"

.

Seluruh monitor dimatikan sudah. Pukul tiga dini hari. Empat sekawan lain telah kembali dua jam lalu. Masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus Jihoon selesaikan. Paham kedudukan, ia adalah leader team unit. Bahunya memang paling kecil, alih-alih diharuskan memikul lebih banyak beban dibanding rekan-rekannya.

Lampu ruangan ia padamkan pula. Hendak melangkah pulang semisal satu kalimat familiar tidak melintas di memorinya. _'Aku menunggumu di ruang practice dance.'_

Muncul persepsi awal jika _'tidak mungkin'_ atau _'pasti sudah pulang'_. Tapi mengingat yang berbicara adalah Kwon Soonyoung, buru-buru Jihoon membawa kakinya berjalan cepat ke tempat yang dimaksud.

Dari kaca depan, partikel-partikel sinar masih berpendar menembus jendela. Jangan tinggalkan lampu ruangan dalam keadaan menyala bila tidak ingin Choi Seungcheol mengamuk, itu diingat Jihoon.

"Soonyoung-ah, kau masih disana ?" salamnya lirih beserta pandangan yang mengedar teliti ke dalam.

Bukan bentuk nyata yang terlihat. Melainkan refleksi cermin yang mengatakan secara imajiner, jika seseorang terlentang tenang di sudut ruangan. Jihoon mendekat, pada manusia yang ia yakini keberadaannya.

"Soonyoung-ah bangun. Ayo kita pulang. Hei. Hei." tak ada nada tinggi, semua keluar begitu alami.

Rangsang suara tak memberikan respon. Jihoon mencoba cara lain, kali ini menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi pemuda Kwon dengan telunjuk tangan. "Hei. Hei"

Jihoon tidak ingin bermain kasar. Masih sangat basah dalam ingatan, karena siapa Soonyoung berakhir tidur disini. Bocah Busan itu tahu, kekasih menyebalkan ini orang yang peka. Satu sekon saja music alarm berbunyi Soonyoung akan terbangun dengan mudah. "Yak! Soonyoungie bangunlah. Jangan menakutiku."

Diantara dinding egonya yang tebal, perasaan khawatir selalu pandai mencari celah menyentuh dasar hati dan memerintah otak untuk memberi perhatian. Kepala Jihoon turun; memandangi wajah Soonyoung lekat-lekat. Berharap tak ada sakit terlebih lagi pingsan.

Sepi mendominasi. Hanya detak jam dinding memenuhi ruang.

Mendekati detik ke enampuluh, sepasang lengan berhasil membawa kepala yang lebih muda semakin tunduk. Tidak ada orang lain apalagi hantu. Murni kelakuan makhluk sipit tidak tahu diri yang sekarang ini membuat Lee Jihoon geram. "Sialan, lepaskan!" ia baru saja dikerjai.

"Karena kau sudah membuatku menunggu lama jadi aku ambil hadiahnya sekarang."

Tak ada daya tubuh kecil Jihoon menghadapi kungkungan yang memberi tekanan lebih kuat pada lehernya.

Jatuh.

Bibirnya jatuh tepat menindih bibir penuh milik Kwon Soonyoung.

Pemuda Hoshi itu kini menang banyak dengan segala dalih terkutuknya.

.

.

.

A/N : Saya tahu fanfic ini sangat pendek dengan semua kekurangannya. Tapi kalian itu baaaik sekali sudah perhatian:') /terharu

Terima kasih banyak ^^


	5. Chapter 5

"Mau pulang pagi lagi ya ?"

Soonyoung tahu diri untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum Jihoon mengamuk di tengah malam. Dan begitu pintu terbuka, bukan sapa atau salam yang diutarakan, melainkan cerca kalimat tanpa membiarkan si lawan bicara menjawab.

"Aku sudah pulang ke dorm tadi dan kau tidak disana. Jadi aku langsung kemari. Kau belum makan kan ? Aku bawakan roti isi kacang merah. Mau kan ? Ah tidak. Kau memang harus memakannya. Aku tidak mau tahu pokonya kau harus makan yang cukup. Bilang saja padaku kalau perlu sesuatu. Karena aku tidak suka melihat Jihoon-ku menjadi kurus."

"Sudah ?"

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk dua kali usai Jihoon bertanya. Nyaris menyela, bahkan belum sampai pemuda Kwon itu mengunci kembali bibirnya. Yang lebih muda akan beranjak lagi; ke tempat duduk untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan. Setidaknya dua langkah akan ia dapat, jika sebuah tangan tidak terburu mencekal pergelangannya.

"Makanlah jika kau ingin aku segera pergi." dari intonasinya, Soonyoung bicara serius.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Bohong." Soonyoung menatap Jihoon lama; selama bisu mendominasi keadaan. Lekat. Tepat di mata.

Cukup lima detik saja, Jihoon menyerah. Mata kecil Soonyoung lagi-lagi seperti sihir. "Terserah."

"Nah. Anak baik."

Keduanya duduk berhadapan; bersila di lantai dengan nyaman. Jihoon yang memasukkan gigitan pertama, sementara Soonyoung masih setia bersangga dagu memandangi kekasih mungilnya.

"Manis."

"Apa ? Rotinya ? Tentu saja."

"Bukan. Tapi yang sedang makan."

Bola mata Jihoon berotasi jengah; tak ingin menjawab. Melanjutkan acara makan yang sempat tertunda sekian waktu karena gombalan tidak mutu –menurutnya, tanpa mau mengakui warna merah samar yang timbul.

Sampai pada gigitan ketiga, composer muda Lee menatap ke depan dengan intens, pada orang yang bahkan tidak bergerak seinchi pun. "Kau belum makan kan ?"

"Aku sudah kenyang."

Jihoon berdecak. "Bohong juga."

Yang lebih pendek mengulurkan tangan maju; ikut serta pula potongan kudapan yang terjepit rapat di antara ujung-ujung jemarinya.

"Hahahaha, aku senang karena Jihoonie sangat peka." Tawa Soonyoung menggelegar sesaat, sampai mulutnya menerima dengan puas hati meskipun hanya sepotong kecil roti. Matanya berbinar bangga. Karena itu pemberian Jihoon. Miliknya.

"Aku sudah hafal semua gelagatmu."

Satu bungkus roti untuk berdua. Hanya tangan Jihoon yang kotor; selagi Soonyoung mempertahankan cengiran bodohnya dan bergerak maju setiap teman makan itu datang menyuapi.

"Ini yang terakhir." ucap Jihoon mengulurkan tangan.

"Kau saja yang makan."

Potongan terakhir masuk dalam kerongkongan Jihoon, bersamaan dengan tubuh mungilnya yang mengambil ancang akan beranjak. "Pulanglah sekarang."

Soonyoung ikut bangkit. Merapikan pakainannya dan tersenyum hangat sebelum dan setelah ia berkata, "Baiklah aku keluar. Selamat bekerja sayang~"

Ketika ditanya kapan waktu paling disukai Jihoon untuk membuat lagu, maka pemuda dua puluh tahun itu akan menjawab "dini hari." Dan Soonyoung sangat tahu. Juga tentang Jihoon-nya yang butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Jemari dan telapak tangan Soonyoung tenggelam di balik saku jaket yang memang tampak besar sejak awal. "Ini masih ada satu roti lagi untukmu. Dimakan ya."

"Yak! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi !"

Gasakan gemas pada rambut Jihoon menjadi salam sampai jumpa Soonyoung, "Maaf sengaja, hahaha~". Sampai daun pintu menghilangkan si pirang secara perlahan. Membiarkan udara mengantikan posisinya.

Perasaan Jihoon mendung semu. Seperti ada rasa kehilangan mendesak hati. Sedikit rasa yang belum mampu melawan kemauannya.

.

Tiga jam berlalu tanpa arti. Kewajaran yang terjadi saat sebuah aktivitas begitu memberi nikmat. Seolah jarum-jarum di balik kaca jam dinding itu melompat. Jihoon menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sebuah pemandangan mengejutkan ia terima setelah keluar ruangan.

Soonyoung yang tidur dalam duduknya; dengan punggung yang bersandar dinding tepat di sisi kanan pintu, juga kaki yang terbujur lurus. Jihoon duduk; menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan pemuda Kwon yang menutup mata.

Jika kau pernah melihat senyum paling manis seorang Lee Jihoon, maka ukiran yang lebih berharga lagi ia berikan pada orang terkasihnya. Leader vokal unit itu bergumam sembari memandang teduh, "Dasar bodoh."

Satu hal yang Jihoon tetapkan dalam hatinya.

Menjadi milik Kwon Soonyoung bukanlah takdir yang patut disesali. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

A/N : Saya stresss~~ ga ada waktu lagi buat nulis :'

Sampai jumpa bulan Desember :*


	6. Chapter 6

-22 November 2015-

.

Malam itu usai perayaan hari lahir sang composer berbakat kesayangan Seventeen.

"Kau yakin mau tetap disini ?"

Jihoon mengangguk kecil. Alih-alih jawaban dari tanya yang dilontarkan kekasihnya, Kwon Soonyoung.

"Kalau begitu aku mau kembali dulu." Satu kuapan panjang menyela ucapan pemuda yang lebih tua," Hoaamp~ rasanya sangat mengantuk."

"Yasudah pulanglah." kata Jihoon santai, kemudian membanting pintu.

.

.

'Dasar tidak peka! Setidaknya temani aku disini atau bagaimana! Ini kan hari ulang tahunku tapi dia tetap saja begitu!' gerutu si manis dalam hati.

Jihoon ingin ditemani, tapi bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk menutur. Gengsi ia kata. Lagipula, Soonyoung pasti juga lelah. Sama halnya member lain yang mengeluh beberapa menit lalu sewaktu mereka masih berpesta di ruang latihan. Remaja scorpio ini benci disebut melankolis. Maka apatis adalah pelarian.

Kaki-kaki kecil Jihoon bergerak, meraih kursi putar kebanggaan dan mengaktifkan sahabat 'mati'nya; komputer dan segala perangkat disana.

Jeda cukup lama sewaktu layar hitam itu berangsur terang... sampai wajah Soonyoung yang terpampang jelas sebagai penyambut. Entah sejak kapan gambar dasar deskopnya berubah. Seingat Jihoon, ia belum mengganti gambar yang enam jam lalu masih logo Seventeen menjadi potret blonde jelek ini.

Bersungut sejenak, namun kekehan ringan tetap lolos dari celah bibir Jihoon. Memperhatikan wajah konyol pemuda seumurannya menggunakan kacamata berbentuk kue tart dan topi ulang tahun –entah foto ini diambil kapan. Juga jangan lupakan eksistensi tulisan 'Happy Birthday' di bagian kanan bawah dan note kecil di samping berisi pesan **'ambil hadiahmu di dalam laci sayang ^^'**

Saat membatin 'Soonyoung bodoh! Ada banyak laci disini!' Jihoon hanya terlalu menuruti keras kepalanya. Menyembunyikan arti lain dari setiap perasaan, betapa ia sudah tidak sabar. Dadanya bergemuruh bersama satu tangan bergerak menggerayang. Menggenggam erat gagang sewarna emas yang menempel di muka si anak meja.

.

Laci pertama.

Kosong.

Laci kedua.

Sama saja.

Laci ketiga.

Tak ada benda sejenis hadiah atau apapun, kecuali secarik kertas yang lagi-lagi muncul membawa pesan.

 **'ups maaf. Sepertinya hadiah ini tidak cukup untuk kuletakkan di dalam laci, jadi aku memindahkannya ke lemari belakang :*'**

 _'Mengerjaiku, eoh ?!'_

Kala emosi kembali berkuasa. Nalurinya tetap membawa ia melangkah pada lemari besar di sudut lain.

Dua tangan Jihoon bergerak pelan serempak. Sekali lagi dadanya terasa tidak nyaman; berdetak terlalu cepat, juga kepala yang terus menebak-nebak hadiah seperti apa yang akan diberikan kekasihnya.

Tepat setelah deritan kayu berhenti; pertanda pintu ruang simpan minimalis itu terbuka penuh–

Suara gemelatuk gigi mengisi hening.

–Jihoon meremas sebuah catatan kuning yang tadinya menempel di pembatas bilik; sejajar mata.

 **'Uhm, bukan maksudku mengerjai, tapi sungguh ternyata tidak muat juga aku letakan disini. Hadiah untukmu ada diluar. Huaaa, maafkan aku (/\\)'**

"Kwon bodoh ! Maunya apa mengerjaiku seperti ini ?! Menyebalkan !" racaunya frustasi, menghentak-hentak kaki dengan gemas. Kelakuan Soonyoung acap kali sulit ditebak.

Jihoon sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa sebegitu mudah ia masuk dalam permainan konyol ekstra menyusahkan ini. Mungkin jebakan kesekian, dan sungguh ia tidak mau lagi tertipu.

Lalu untuk alasan apa sekarang Jihoon berdiri di hadapan papan kayu panjang, media pindah ruang ini ?

Anggap saja setan yang membawanya terbang.

Usai menarik napas panjang pemimpin vokal unit itu bergumam, nyaris berbisik kepada angin, "Lebih baik segera selesaikan ini dan kembali bekerja. Kwon sialan itu, akan kutendang kakinya kalau ketemu!"

Tiga..

Dua..

Satu...

Selepas hitungan terakhir, mata kecil Jihoon melebar semampu ia dapat lakukan. Kejutan untuk lelaki dua puluh tahun ini benar-benar ada di balik pintu.

.

.

.

"Jadi...

.

.

.

...kado apa yang lebih diinginkan Lee Jihoon selain kehadiran Kwon Soonyoung yang tampan disisinya ?"

.

* * *

.

A/N : Wahaha, saya tahu ini nista banget dan ga pas moment XD

Senernya pengen bikin pas ultah Jihoon, Cuma ga sempat :" /ditendang

Ya sudah.. maaf kalau tidak puas. Dan... maaf juga saya sudah ingkar janji untuk kembali bulan Desember, hueeeee T.T

Eh, tapi sekarang fanfic SoonHoon sudah banyak kan ya ? Mari kita berpesta~~ XD

.

* * *

.

/Duagh/

"Argh! Kenapa aku disakiti ?" Soonyoung mengaduh; memegangi tulang kering yang terasa ngilu; bisa jadi retak –astaga. "Kau tidak suka ? Maafkan aku kalau begitu."

Yang ditanyai masih bisu. Tak menjawab sepatah kata pun karena kepalanya mendadak kosong.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menungg–" Dan ucapan Soonyoung tak pernah tuntas. Setelah Jihoon menarik kasar kerah kaos putih yang pemuda Kwon itu kenakan. Membungkam mulut dan segala lafal dengan sebuah kecupan hangat nan singkat, sebagai bentuk lain rasa terima kasih –yang Jihoon sendiri tidak tahu harus mulai darimana untuk bicara.

Seseorang tolong abadikan insiden langka ini ! –coret.

Disela cumbu kecilnya Soonyoung tersenyum, menangkap binar cerah di sepasang netra yang begitu sempurna; namun terbungkus tipis oleh bendungan liquid bening.

Apa Jihoon-nya akan menangis ?

Sepuluh jemari Soonyoung beraksi, menangkup kedua pipi bulat yang tengah merona hebat. Membawa keduanya hanyut dalam pagutan panjang yang lebih dalam.

Tak ada paksaan ketika dengan mudah yang lebih pendek membuka mulut dan balas menyesapi bibir lawan mainnya.

Sampai batas ia menahan nafas, pemuda Lee itu mundur lebih dulu. Kembali memeluk hadiah serta menghirup aroma kebanggannya yang secandu narkotika. Masa bodoh dengan Soonyoung ini keturunan cenayang atau bukan. Yang jelas ia selalu tahu dan mengerti, apa yang diingin dan dibutuh Jihoon setiap saat.

Dengan suara parau sebab menahan tangis, remaja Busan ini berkata, "Aku suka hadiahnya. Saaaaangat suka."

.

* * *

.

A/N : Tidak lupa rasa terima kasih sebesar-besarnya karena telah berpartisipasi, yey! 'v')/

yang review, favorite, follow, bahkan yang mampir baca pun saya apresiasi lho :') /nagisbahagia

maaf ga bisa bales review karena takut balesan lebih panjang dari isi fanficnya. /ditabok

eh, kalau ga keberatan boleh nih yg mau share akun facebook bisa pm, nanti saya yang add kok~ mari berteman lebih dekat :D

See you~~~


	7. Chapter 7

"Baru pulang ?"

Jihoon bertanya pada Soonyoung yang melewati dapur.

"Hmm. Hyelim-noona mengajak banyak diskusi hari ini."

Soonyoung melangkah masuk, menarik kursi untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan Jihoon yang sedang makan. Aromanya tampak menggoda, bersama bentuk nyata uap yang mengepul tebal. Hanya saja lebih dari sekedar aroma yang terespon dalam benak si ketua performent unit.

"Mau kubuatkan ramen juga ?"

Soonyoung bisu sejenak.

"Ah tidak perlu. Tadi aku sudah makan disana. Tapi ngomong-ngomong boleh aku menyicipinya ? Kelihatan enak."

"Ini." Jihoon memberikan sumpitnya.

Bocah Kwon itu meletakkan tas yang sedari tadi melampir di pundaknya ke atas meja, tersenyum sekilas lalu meninggalkan tempat. "Pakailah sumpitmu, aku akan mengambil sendiri."

"Tidak pedas ?" ucap Soonyoung lagi, usai mengaduk konter dapur mencari sumpit.

"Menurutmu ?"

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan memasang wajah cemberut yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta seperti itu."

"Basi."

Soonyoung kembali, menarik lagi kursi untuk menemukan jarak paling nyaman.

Satu suapan. Mereka makan bersama.

"Benarkan ini enak! Karena Jihoon yang buat." Puji yang lebih tua.

"Berlebihan. Ini mie instan dan siapapun yang memasak rasanya akan sama." Bisa dibayangkan, Jihoon mengatakannya tanpa senjang nada.

Composer muda itu mengambil lagi satu suap. Meniupnya dua kali kemudian ia lahap.

"Jeonghan-hyung sedang apa disana ?" Soonyoung menginterupsi. Mengacungkan telunjuk ke luar dapur.

Pandangan Jihoon teralih searah. Sebuah refleks kecil sementara mulutnya masih terus makan; menghisap masuk nyaris ke ujung.

Tak ada siapapun, jadi Lee Jihoon hendak protes. "Man–"

 _Cup._

Bibir Soonyoung menempel tepat dibibir Jihoon, dengan perantara helai mie yang tertelan penuh pada keduanya.

Lima detik.

Soonyoung memotong adonan tepung itu dalam mulutnya dan menjauh. Meninggalkan bocah mungil Lee yang mematung dengan sisa kecil kudapan instan yang menggantung di bibir.

"Tidak kusangka rasa ramen bisa semanis ini. Hahaha~" Satu kerlingan sebelah mata mengakhiri senyum jahilnya.

Butuh sekian detik tambahan dari waktu kejadian sampai Jihoon benar-benar menyadari jika–

"SIALAN AKU KECOLONGAN !"

.

.

.

A/N : Hai~ wkwkwk.. x))

Maafkan karena ini semakin payah.. saya sedang kena penyakit malas :3


	8. Chapter 8

Pemuda mungil seratus enam puluhan itu tak benar-benar lelap. Perasaannya setengah tak tenang. Nyata dari dua kelopak kristal yang bergerak gusar.

Lee Jihoon membuka mata. Masih pada posisi tidur yang sama, hanya obyek dinding yang ia pandang dalam senyap. Bukan mengamati, tatapannya tak berpusat; kosong.

Ketika sadar memejam lagi.

Namun kemudian ia buka lagi dan begitu seterusnya.

Terlampau khawatir maka Jihoon memutuskan berbalik. Mencetak penuh visual dengan seseorang yang nyenyak di hadapannya.

"Soonyoung-ah, kau jangan pernah sakit."

"Hmm ?" Lawannya yang masih menutup mata, barusan memang bicara sekalipun serak malas.

Jihoon tersentak pelan.

"Kau belum tidur ?"

"Tidak sebelum Jihoon-ku tidur lebih dulu."

"Kau tau aku belum tidur ?"

Soonyoung bangun, bertemu pandang dengan kekasihnya langsung tanpa penghalang.

"Tanya pada dirimu sendiri, sudah berapa kali kau menghela nafas panjang ? Lima ? Sepuluh ? Dua puluh ?" Soonyoung diam sejenak tapi tak menunggu jawaban, "Orang tidur harusnya tidak seperti itu."

Ah, rupanya bocah Kwon itu memperhatikan.

"Aku khawatir." Jihoon mencicit.

"Pada ?"

"Jeon Wonwoo." Ada jeda agak panjang, "Dan kau."

"Kenapa aku ?"

"Ya pokoknya Soonyoung jangan sakit! Aku tidak mau lagi ada yang membawa-bawa boneka!" Sang composer muda membentak gemas.

Soonyoung tersenyum maklum, "Hahaha, baiklah baiklah. Tidak lihat wajahku sudah jadi pipi semua begini ? Aku sudah cukup sehat."

Sepasang obsidian Jihoon menelisik, memandang lekat sampai ia terkikik sendiri, "Kau benar."

"Jihoon yang kelihatan makin kurus. Tolong jangan sakit, oke ? Dan juga jangan lupa makan. Sesibuk apapun."

Kepala bulat Jihoon mengangguk-angguk lucu alih berucap iya. Hilang sesaat rasa kantuk Soonyoung melihatnya.

"Sekarang Jihoon tidur ya. Mau aku ambilkan selimut lagi ?"

Tak butuh banyak waktu bagi Jihoon menjawab, "Tidak perlu, peluk saja cukup."

Segera Kwon Soonyoung merentangkan sebelah tangan, memersilahkan yang lebih muda datang pada pelukan yang ia pastikan akan hangat. Spesial untuk serakah kecil perampas penuh cintanya itu.

Posisi Jihoon bergeser, masuk dalam kungkungan ajaib yang selalu nyaman. Seperti lullaby atau obat tidur, Jihoon jadi lekas mengantuk.

Selang dua detik dari keduanya menutup mata, Soonyoung menutur penawaran, "Mau ciuman selamat tidur ?"

"Tidak."

Pada akhinya, ketua tim performent itu hanya mendesis kecewa atas penolakan telak yang ia dapat.

"Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar ?"

.

.

.

Seungcheol berjalan ke dapur hendak mengambil air. Belum sampai sepuluh langkah tertua itu memicing, memastikan kurang ajar mana yang berbagi kehangatan dalam remang sinar di ruang tengah.

"Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar ?"

Keduanya masih sadar kendati hanya Soonyoung yang mengangkat kepala. "Kasurnya tidak muat untuk dua orang, hyung. Hahaha~."

"Bocah ini! Pantas saja di kamarku seperti ada yang hilang."

Seungcheol berlalu ketika kreatif tari itu masih tertawa.

"Kwon diam!"

Satu kali bentak mengunci bibir Soonyoung, sementara Jihoon menggeliat kecil dan merapat. Membawa tangan yang lebih tua turun mengusap lembut punggung teman tidurnya sembari berbisik, "Maaf, maaf. Tidur yang nyenyak ya kepunyaan Kwon Soonyoung."

Dalam diam tanpa perhatian, Lee Jihoon mengukir senyum tulus walau tipis. Sebatas membatin _terima kasih_ sebab gengsi dan malasnya terlalu tinggi.

Tak sengaja melirik saat Seungcheol kembali, si bocah gemini berpesan, "Hyung, minta tolong matikan semua lampunya ya~ Terima kasih. Hehehe..."

Kalau tidak ingat yang bicara adiknya, Seungcheol pasti sudah melempar gelas yang ia genggam untuk Jeonghan di kamar.

.

.

.

A/N : Belakangan ini aku tidak puas dengan fanfic-ku sendiri T.T

Entah karena aku masih kesal pada Kwon Soonyoung atau aku memang sudah lupa bagaimana cara menulis. Ah, sedih.

Teman-teman, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan yaa..

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hai~ Halooo~

A/N-nya ada di sebelah sini, hihihi...

Aku harap tidak ada yang merasa ter _pehape_ karena ini dikira next chapter. Maafkan kalau ada, wkwkwk.. /sungkem

Aku mau buat kolom sendiri buat pidato /ditimpuk

Dibaca atau tidak, aku tidak paksa. Langsung lompat saja ke chapter selanjutnya :)

* * *

 **Pertama,**

Ini ucapan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk,

 **Chapter 1**

Crushathena | Anna-Love 17Carats | uhee | La714BinDdi | dhantieee | BiTiO | bbihunminkook | Firda473 | Guest | eunhaezha | Ghea atreides | naranari II | Virginia381 | kimyenaaa | Coffey Milk | Mr Yoon | Misharu Rin | Ichimaru Kyoshiro | AAAA | S. Coupsstu

 **Chapter 2**

Jung Eun Ri714 | Anna-Love 17Carats | SeungHan17Ever | riani98 | uhee | dhantieee | BiTiO | woozi noona | changlittledeer | naranari II | Firda473 | taehyungie | Coffey Milk | Misharu Rin

 **Chapter 3**

changlittledeer | xavieryo4 | Anna-Love 17Carats | uhee | Firda473 | BiTiO | dhantieee | Misharu Rin | naranari II | SweetStar0717 | kimyenaaa | Phylindan | Oreobox

 **Chapter 4**

Firda473 | xavieryo4 | Uhee | Anna-Love 17Carats | Guest | AllSoo | LittleHosh | taehyungie | Swag yoongi | kimyenaaa | Jung Heerin | naranari II | Oreobox | Misharu Rin

 **Chapter 5**

dhantieee | Firda473 | BiTiO | AllSoo | Uhee | SeungHan17Ever | LittleHosh | taehyungie | sehan | Oreobox | Misharu Rin | SweetHoon | Sonewbamin | naranari II | yassipacarLeechan

 **Chapter 6**

Firda473 | Uhee | A Y P | gg0098 | BiSean | Sonewbamin | SweetHoon | XiayuweLiu | chelle | naranari II | kimyenaaa | dhantieee | sorazz | eunhaezha | Honeylili | Misharu Rin | svtbae | Dhi | taehyung | lee1315 | firdazzy | blueberry | GuaTerseponeh611

 **Chapter 7**

Firda473 | Misharu Rin | Uhee | scoupstatu | Yuzuki Chaeri | Zahra492 | kimyenaaa | A Y P | Jeon jaeri | Honeylili | XiayuweLiu | siscaMinstalove | ttsnyng | ochibaby | Sonewbamin | naranari II | fujoshistan | aqizakura | blurcndish | kkwonzz | Kim Aluna

 **Chapter 8**

dhantieee | svtbae | Honeylili | shmnlv | Misharu Rin | eunhaezha | taehyungie | Uhee | thatxx | melanisaturlina | BlueChoa98

Sebagai separuh nyawa fanfic series **Untitled** , tanpa kalian saya hampa /eaaaak /pLak! :")

Untuk 99 **favorite** dan 90 **follow** juga ^^

.

Dan satu lagi untuk fanfic **Bintang** :

peachpetals | Tabifangirl | Heerin | Coffey Milk | koko krunch | akai410 | hozi ship | kimyenaaa | Lz11 | elferani | Anna-Love 17Carats | dhantieee | Misharu Rin | Abbey Woo | Say the name | jeonyoungjae | naranari II | Phylindan | FyRraiy | Firda473 | Guest | eunhaezha | Uhee | Mr Yoon | DedidoJjang | Yamada Kim Naho-chan | inisapaseh | araraaa | sutorobeiri | Calum'sNoona | alexssucchi | elfishynurul | AAAA | Azura Eve | kkwonzz | BlueChoa98

 _Semoga tidak ada yang terlewat :)_

Untuk 45 **favorite** dan 22 **follow** juga ^^

* * *

 **Kedua,**

Maaf kalau ceritaku pendek semua, hmm.. mungkin malah beberapa ga mutu x))

Aku suka dengan latar canon dan kurang bisa buat cerita panjang selain moment-moment kecil yang kupikir adalah kegiatan 'wajar' untuk harian. Lagi canon lebih mudah dibayangkan walaupun kadang OOC. Selain kesulitan pilih judul, dibuat series seperti ini akan lebih hemat tempat, hehe..

Jadi aku bisa ngerti kalau kebanyakan orang bakal bosan dengan cerita yang itu-itu. _No problem.._ aku masih nulis selama aku ingin. Aku kapok buat chapter, mengingat fanfic dari fandom sebelah sudah berdebu disana :"

Untuk alasan aku tidak pernah paksa review ya aku sadar diri kalau mengomentari drabble itu kadang bikin bingung, hahaha... tapi terima kasih yang sudah membuatku senang dengan berbagai macam hiburan di kolom review, terbaik! Kalian baik sekali :")

* * *

 **Ketiga,**

Ada yang suka Jang Doyoon tidak ?

kalau ada bisa lihat dia di MV **"Bear Planet – Road"**. Dari nama memang asing, (kalau tidak salah, satu yang nyanyi member Crayon Pop) tapi lagunya bagus! _–menurutku._

Sengaja nyari pas stalking bio, wkwkwk.. /dasar!

-hanya ingin berbagi-

Oh ya, dan maaf untuk fanfic DoCheol rasa SoonHoon yg pernah kubuat.

* * *

 **Keempat,**

Asli aku sudah tahan pengen komentar soal konser hari ini x))

Karena kalau aku lanjutkan, isinya bisa jadi sangat panjang. Banyak moment yang asdfghjkl! #$%^&*() padahal aku hanya tonton potongan video, kebayang yang nglive kan, hueee /nangis/ -intinya tidak terhitung berapa kali aku guling-guling saking greget

Kwon Soonyoung dan rambut barunya asdfghjkl! #$%^&*())_+ (dia kelihatan lebih manly dari akhir-akhir ini, wkwkwk...)

Bagian terpenting hari ini adalah... I SEE SOONHOON! OMG! Tadi itu beneran SOONHOON! Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon T.T

Ya sudahlah! Aku tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi kalau anak-anakku itu sudah sampai di Jakarta :"

.

Maaf untuk semua diatas, chapter 10 isinya beneran fic kok, silakan lanjut kesana, hehehe ^^v

Thank you~

Ps : Apa salah satu dari kalian ada yang asli kota Malang ? Ayo kita jalan-jalan! /pLak!


	10. Chapter 10

"Mau apa kau disini ?"

Lee Jihoon sudah rapi dengan perlengkapan tidur. Tiba seseorang muncul dari balik pintu, bersandar pada kusen dan tersenyum aneh. Itu pacar Jihoon, si idiot Kwon yang seharusnya tidak ada disana.

Tidur malam di pulau Jeju ini hasil undian, tapi entah atas dasar apa para penguasa mendapat jatah ranjang empuk untuk berdua. Tak ada yang berani menentang Jihoon dan Jeonghan.

"Ey, judesnya. Tentu saja menemanimu tidur."

Jihoon menoleh ke kanan, masih ada hyung berambut panjang mendengkur kecil, lalu menengok ke bawah,

hanya ada Wonwoo disana. "Jangan bilang kau mengusir Jisoo-hyung ?"

Soonyoung mendekat, duduk bersila di lantai dan menopang dagu ke ranjang. "Bukan mengusir, itu terlalu kasar. Aku minta baik-baik kok, dan Jisoo-hyung tidak keberatan."

Jihoon berdecak. "Jisoo-hyung mana pernah menolak."

"Harusnya aku ada disana," tatapan Soonyoung menyorot lurus, "Tapi iblis yang mengaku-ngaku malaikat itu susah diajak kompromi."

"Kau akan mati kalau Jeonghan-hyung dengar."

"Tapi aku akan lebih mati kalau kau tidak mendengarkanku."

Alih ia tersipu, Jihoon menoyor kepala Soonyoung seada tenaga. Jelas tak cukup membuat badan yang lebih besar terjungkal –dan meniban Wonwoo di belakang.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang tukar tempat dengan Wonwoo ? Aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam."

"Tidak mau. Dingin."

"Kan ada aku."

"Ngobrol sama tembok sana! Aku mau tidur."

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung sekilas, dan lelaki itu sudah tenang –masih pada posisi sama. Sehabis menguap, lekas yang lebih muda memejamkan mata; saat dirasa tak ada lagi suara selain detak jam dinding yang tak pernah senyap. Sadarnya hendak ia bawa untuk istirahat.

Belum genap mencapai lelap, remang sinar di balik kelopaknya menggelap. Seingat Jihoon tak ada bunyian seseorang mematikan lampu. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian saraf-sarafnya mengenali eksistensi kehangatan menyelinap diantara suhu dingin di atas wajah. Buru-buru ia membuka mata sebab kelewat sadar situasi.

Tak sampai Lee Jihoon marah dan melarang, bibir Soonyoung sudah membekap dengan kecup panjang hingga bunyi kecipak dengan resonansi pendengaran manusia mengakhiri kegiatan.

"YAK! KWON KAU MULAI LAGI!"

Bocah bersweater putih polos lengan panjang itu bangkit duduk. Disingkapnya kasar selimut yang menutup tubuh, dan menyahut kilat bantal di bawah kepala. Tanpa ba-bi-bu menghantami Soonyoung sambil mengumpat ria sekenanya.

"Pergi kau dari sini!"

"Kwon sialan!"

"Aku membencimu!"

"Dasar pencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

Pihak teraniaya berjongkok dibawah. Kedua lengan ia bawa ke atas untuk perlindungan. Sialnya tanpa antisipasi, satu pukulan ikut datang dari arah lain. Oleh bocah Jeon yang bangun karena terganggu.

Meskipun udara dingin, tubuh Jihoon benar-benar jadi panas karena kelebihan semangat. Berterima kasihlah pada Kwon Soonyoung.

Sementara Jeonghan dan Minghao, mereka tidur seperti orang tuli. Atau sesekali berguling ke kanan dan kiri tanpa terusik.


	11. Chapter 11

Kwon Soonyoung dihadapkan pada dua pilihan sulit, ketika Jihoon mengajukan pertanyaan ' _kau mau mati disini atau bunuh diri_ ' sembari menggores sisi tumpul belati tepat di pelipis.

Andai dipersilahkan, Soonyoung akan memilih hidup bahagia selamanya dengan Jihoon—jika tidak membuat pertemuannya dengan ujung benda tajam itu diakselerasi.

"Pilih 'kau' saja." jawab Soonyoung kilat. Lekas tak ada waktu ia menolak, Jihoon membalik sisi senjata.

"AAA—."

Kisah hidup Kwon Soonyoung dipastikan tamat,

sebelum Jeon Wonwoo menghidupkannya kembali.

"Soonyoung! Hei!"

—terbangun dari mimpi buruk panjang dan suram.

"Kau baik?" Telapak Wonwoo menempel ke kening Soonyoung, cemas _roommate_ nya benar demam.

"Jihoon akan membunuhku, Jeon!" katanya mendramatisir.

Tidak panas.

Obsidian Wonwoo berputar jengah. Diteplak kepala Soonyoung sengit lalu mengomel, "Ini sudah pagi jadi sebaiknya kau bangun. Atau Jihoon akan kusuruh datang untuk membunuhmu!"

Wonwoo beranjak. Dapat tiga langkah ia balik badan. "Jangan lupa cuci muka. Kau jelek."

Soonyoung mengedip bingung, mencerna pelan-pelan setiap kata yang diucap pemuda Jeon. Selanjutnya, bantal melayang pada Wonwoo setelah pintu tertutup rapat; dibanting cukup keras.

.

.

Soonyoung berjalan mengendap ke meja makan. Semua member berkumpul, menunggui sarapan selagi koki Mingyu berkutat di dapur. Sesekali si pemuda gemini melirik Jihoon takut-takut.

Ketua tim penampil itu mengambil duduk ragu. Ingin ia mengumpat jika tidak ingat, siapa yang menandai kursi sebelah Jihoon adalah miliknya.

Sebab merasa diperhatikan dari kanan, pemuda Lee—mungil melirik sinis sekilas. "Aku tidak akan membunuh orang hanya karena _dance collab_ , tenang saja."

Detak jantung Soonyoung menghantam kuat satu kali. "Kau tau apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Wonwoo yang cerita." kata Jihoon statis.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Seokmin saja ya? Kan mereka teman sekelas dulu." Junhui, yang duduk paling dekat, menyela. Merasa paham pada topik pagi kedua kawan seusianya.

Jihoon menjawab lebih dulu sebelum Soonyoung buka suara. "Harusnya kau bangga. Dipilih berarti bukti kau paling mahir menari diantara kami."

Mata Soonyoung berbinar cerah. Dadanya mendadak lapang untuk bernapas lega. Kedua ibu jari ia acungkan, senang punya kesayangan seperti Jihoon. "Kau yang terbaik! Percayalah, aku tidak akan mengecewakan siapapun."

Bocah Kwon berani menggeser kursi, mendekat. "Tidak cemburu kah?"

"Aku sudah dua satu, bukan umurnya cemburu pada orang sepertimu."

"Sejak kapan cemburu ada batas umur?"

Subyek yang ditanya mengerang risih. "Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak, dasar bodoh. Pertanyaanmu itu tidak berguna!" Soonyoung meringis perih sejak empat sendi jari tangan Jihoon menggores kuat surai kelamnya, kejam.

"Lakukan saja dengan profesional, maka aku akan terima." Jihoon berpesan bijak.

" _uri_ Jihoon _ie_ benar-benar sudah dua satu."

"Memang kenapa dengan sebelum ini?"

"Kau imut dulu—sampai sekarang." Soonyoung tebar pesona tanpa gubrisan. "Ayo kita _collab_ bibir saja, Ji."

(Junhui dan siapa saja yang berada disana lekas bersiap melempar perabot.)

Mata Jihoon memicing seperti ingin menguliti. Masih pagi tapi sudah ada yang berani mengundang emosi. Salah Soonyoung juga _sih_ , selalu tidak sadar situasi. Suka sekali ia cari mati.

"Kemari kau! Biar ku lubangi tempurung kepalamu!"

Bukan lagi belati, tapi ujung garpu yang menghampiri. Soonyoung pilih berlari menyelamatkan diri. Destinasi pemuda Juni sembilan enam itu masih sama, hidup bahagia dengan Lee Jihoon selamanya.

.

* * *

 **fin!**

* * *

.

 **a/n :**

Jantungku bergetar karena **BOOM BOOM**! yeah!

Dan aku benar-benar kembali dengan SoonHoon setelah mereka _comeback_ XD

.

Masih marah karena perform M*M*.. sebenarnya aku juga suka Y***, tapi... ini sulit :(

Padahal itu Soonyoung bukan Hong Jisoo, tapi kok dia bikin hatiku... pecah?

Terakhir, boleh aku minta pelukan?


End file.
